Chicken pox
by Bronwyn Rodget
Summary: Bakura gets the chicken pox. One shot


_I do not own YuGiOh. Bronwyn Rodget is my original character. She and her family, pets, etc. are both products of my imagination and also based on some real life people, pets, etc. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. You know the drill._

---

Running awkwardly down the street, the bi-spectacled brunette carried a large package. When she neared a light blue house, she made a quick right turn and slowed down. She walked up to the front porch and rang the door-bell. A boy with white hair and brown eyes answered the door and invited her inside.

She walked up the stairs and found a wooden door. As she knocked, she heard a slightly irritated voice.

"Who is it?" asked the voice.

"It's Bronwyn, Bakura. I come bearing gifts." The brunette joked.

"Come on in." he said, wearily.

Upon entering the room, Bronwyn immediately noticed a pink bottle, the kind with a brown lid, that she identified as calamine lotion. The brunette stepped over a discarded jar that, at one time, probably contained peanut butter. She sat on the edge of ill boy's bed, giving the package, a large cardboard box, to Bakura. He dug into the box like a child on Christmas morning. A smile crept onto Bronwyn's face as she watched him pull out various card games, activity pads, and a plate of cookies.

"Wow...you didn't have do this, Bronwyn." he said.

Bronwyn shrugged and explained that being sick is never any fun. "Especially when you have the chicken pox, 'cause you're all itchy and stuff."

"So I've discovered." Bakura said wryly.

"I've heard that the chicken pox are worse if you get them when you're older." Bronwyn said.

"Ryo's aunt said something about that." Bakura grumbled.

"Huh. How _did_ you get the chicken pox, anyway?"

"Well..." Bakura drawled, trying to leave the short brunette in suspense, "It was a dark and stormy night, a very long time ago, an-" Bronwyn raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it was a week and a half ago, but it _was_ raining. Ryo's father _finally_ got home--Personally, I think he cares more about those dusty old bones he's always digging up than his own son--and we went to visit Ryo's "extended family". His aunt and his idiotic cousin. Hmph. Anyway, we had to _fly_ to **_England_**! That was a horror.

"When we finally landed, I had an almost irresistible urge to hug the ground. I didn't, of course. There, in the middle of the crowd I heard the most annoying sound. Ryo's aunt is the quite possibly the most irritating human being I have ever met. She seems to enjoy pinching people's cheeks. Anyway, we went to her house and then I met Ryo's cousin. She-"

"She?" Bronwyn's lip twitched upward slightly.

"Yes. She's about seven years old and was _covered_ in red spots."

"Oh," Bronwyn looked intrigued as Bakura continued.

"Alright. Back to my story.

"She _bounced_. What kind of self-respecting human being _bounces_?"

"Maybe she's hyperactive." Bronwyn suggested.

"Must be. Anyway, her name was Xaria."

"That's a pretty name."

"Hmph. May I continue?" Bakura's eye twitched at the interruption.

"Please do."

"Ryo's aunt _assumed_ that I had already _had_ the chicken pox. Apparently, Ryo had the chicken pox when he was _two_! And Xaria--the brat--kept _hugging_ me!"

"So, you caught the chicken pox from Ryo's cousin, whom you dislike immensely." Bronwyn summarized.

"Yes."

"So, what happened after she kept hugging you?"

"The brat--that's what I'm calling Xaria from now on--the brat decided that she was bored and wandered off. _In the middle of a thunder storm_! And Ryo's aunt figured that since the brat liked me so much that I'd be _happy_ to find her."

"And...?"

"And, let's just say I'm very lucky that I don't have pneumonia on top of the chicken pox. The brat wasn't so lucky."

"Huh."

"I finally found the brat snoring away in a tree. So, I pulled her out of the tree and started to drag her home. She was very, _very_ fortunate I did. We'd only gotten about fifteen feet away, when some lightning decided the tree looked a little cold."

"You mean the tree caught on fire!"

"Yes, the tree caught on fire soon after it was hit with, oh, five _zillion_ volts of electricity."

"Wow. You sound like you had an exciting time at Ryo's aunt's house."

"Yes, I suppose I did. I also met Ryo's _other_ cousin. She's almost sixteen."

"Really." Bronwyn's lip twitched again.

"Yeah. Tall, blonde, and amazingly stupid. She probably inspired the majority of those blonde jokes. Even Ryo agrees with me."

"Really?" Bronwyn giggled.

"Yeah." The unlikely friends sat in silence for a while.

"Hey, I've still got cookies!"

"And I brought my cards."

"Let's duel!"

Outside of the room, Ryo could hear Bronwyn giggling and Bakura chuckling.

"I guess laughter truly is the best medicine." he said.

**The End **


End file.
